


So, Will you "run away" with me?

by FairytailFreakout



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Based on a Dream, F/M, Gajevy - Freeform, Gale - Freeform, Help, I Don't Even Know, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairytailFreakout/pseuds/FairytailFreakout
Summary: Levy and Gajeel have been in a relationship for around two years. Somehow, everyone in the guild is clueless, even Mirajane. Then again, they have been trying to keep it a secret. Even though Levy has forgiven the Iron dragon slayer, almost half of the guild has not. Of course, team Natsu and every one of the other main characters have, but some lesser characters, such as…..Jet and Droy. Both of which are extremely overprotective of Levy, they worship the ground she walks on even though she hates it. Not to mention they and the part of the guild that hasn’t forgiven Gajeel spit on his name. Want to figure out what will happen? Why not read and find out? (see notes for further story details)
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever had a dream spanning over a couple of days? I have. And this is an adaptation of one I have had for about three days now. No idea which platforms I will post this to, probably all of them come to think of it. I think it’s a great idea for a book and so, while school is out for three weeks due to the spreading epidemic around the world known as the Coronavirus, I will be here, in my room, up at insane hours of the night to bring you this story on everyone’s favorite Shrimp and Iron-Dragon. Don’t worry, LOTS of fluff ahead, and kids! (Rated Mature For language (and lots of innuendos, plus maybe some possible Lemons in the future, and there are hints at them having sex. obviously. I mean, their gonna have kids in this fic). sorry if anyone is a bit OOC, or if Gajeel's accent sucks, I have never written an accent into a story before, after all, I did take this from a recurring dream. Also, some plot bits will be changed from the actual show and manga, if you couldn’t tell from the original description where it stated that almost half the guild still doesn’t trust him)  
> Ok ok, no more spoilers. Just get reading!

Levy  
\-------------

I woke up feeling exhausted. Yesterday was draining, Team Shadow Gear had just gone on a simple mission, yet Jet and Droy didn’t let me do anything productive. I sighed, almost immediatly feeling Gajeel’s arm wrap around me tighter before pulling me closer to him. He moved around a bit before opting to put his head in the crook of my neck. 

“‘morning shrimp,” he said, his voice gravely. Just like it always was in the morning. 

“Good morning Gajeel,” I replied tiredly, yawning as I snuggled closer to Gajeel’s warm body. He chuckled before getting up, making me groan in frustration. I eventually sat up as well, stretching my arms until I heard a satisfying pop. Meanwhile, Gajeel had already gotten dressed and was now sitting on the edge of our bed. He seemed deep in thought. “Gajeel?” I asked. He turned to me, confused.

“Ya, Lev?” 

“You seemed deep in thought is all,” I replied, inching closer to where he was “what’s on your mind?” he paused for a moment, seeming to search for the right words before he replied

“Well, I’ve been thinking, Levy,” he started “Im tired of hiding our relationship, ‘n I’m extremely tired of having to hold myself back from tearing apart ‘yer bodyguards every time they get near ‘ya,” I giggled at that part and he scowled at me. “I’m serious, shrimp!” That just made me smile more.

“So?” I asked, not really seeing where he was going with this. 

“So, ‘y don’t we go on one of those S-Class missions that last several years?” my eyes widened, but before I said anything he continued. “Except, I only tell Mira that me, Lilly, ‘n Wendy ‘r going. That way, when they figure out ‘yer “missing” and they can’t find ‘ya, they will think someth’n happened to ‘ya and will move on. ‘N then when we get back, they won’t be all over ‘ya!” he exclaimed, proud of his plan. However, his plan just made me laugh. He had “planned it all out” because he was jealous of Jet and Droy. Although, I was actually excited about it.

“Ok,” I saw him stare at me wide-eyed

“Really?”

“Yep,” he grinned 

“I’ll go tell Wendy and Lilly,” he said, grinning even wider.


	2. 2

Levy  
\-------

Gajeel left in a hurry after that. I got up and went to the closet, sifting through clothes until I found what I was looking for. A black crop top with silver lettering spelling out “iron” across the chest. I slipped it on, grabbing a pair of denim shorts and some black leggings as well. (yes it’s that outfit, but with shorts) Yawning, I walked down the stairs, only to be tackled by a small girl with blue hair as soon as my feet touched the floor. 

“Wendy?” I asked, still shocked. Wendy had moved in with Gajeel around a year ago, the small girl was struggling to pay rent. She was like a little sister to Gajeel, although he would never admit it. She looked up at me, smiling widely. 

“Levy! Gajeel told me about his plan! I’m so excited! This way, when we all come back, you can finally move completely in!” she almost yelled, her eyes wide with childish excitement, she was practically bouncing on top of me. I hadn’t completely moved in, true, I did stay here basically 24/7 unless I was at the guild, but that was part of keeping me and Gajeel’s relationship a secret. I smiled sweetly at her before Carla saw what she had done and came over immediately. 

“Child!” Said the small white exceed. “Get off of Levy at once! It isn’t propper!” Wendy frowned, but she slowly backed off of me and offered me a hand. I took it, standing up slowly and dusting myself off. 

“Sorry Levy!” said Wendy, her smile returned. 

“It’s fine Wendy, you were excited,” she smiled at me once more before picking up Carla and skipping over to the dining table where Lilly, in his battle form, was just setting down plates with our breakfast on it. “It looks good Lilly,” I said, my mouth watering at the delicious smelling food. 

“Thank you, Levy, however, Gajeel actually made this,” he said, smiling. I returned the gesture before sitting down and beginning to eat. I looked around, searching around the room for the dragon slayer.

“Speaking of which, Where is Gajeel?” I asked. He shrugged 

“After he told us of his “plan,” he said he had to go get things in order and he ran off towards the guild,” said the black exceed. I nodded, he must have gone to look for a job. I finished eating and stood up. “Are you going to the guild?” asked Lilly. I nodded and he gathered up our plates and put them in the sink “well I was just about to head there myself-”

“So were we!” Wendy interrupted Carla in her arms. I laughed while Lilly just fondly rolled his eyes and changed into his regular form. I picked him up and asked 

“So you wanted to know if you could come with?” all three of them nodded “ok,” I said, cheerily beginning to walk to the guild. 

Hello, this is Kevin, the line break ~(030)~  
\---------------------------------------

When we arrived at the guild, I could tell people were curious as to why Wendy and I showed up together, and why I was holding Gajeels exceed. I scanned the guild and sighed in relief when I realized Jet and Droy were nowhere to be seen. Wendy and I immediatly began to walk over to the job board before realizing that this was an S-class mission that we were going to go on. We exchanged looks and sighed before going to sit at one of the tables. A little while later I felt a small tap on my shoulder. It was Lilly.

“Yeah Lilly?”

“Do you have any Kiwis on you?” I sighed and rustled around in my purse for a bit before I took out a plastic baggie full of sliced Kiwis. The small exceed hummed in thanks before opening up the bag and digging in. while we waited for Gajeel, and Lilly was eating his Kiwis, me, Wendy, and Carla made small talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! THERE IT IS! Sorry for the short chapters, but im just trying to get the plot set up. I hope you enjoyed it! also, funny story, This isn't where I necessarily WANTED to end this chapter, but I reached exactly 666 words and was like "Woah, I have to post it just like this", and thank you all for the Kudos!!


End file.
